This invention relates to a heat fusible interlining cloth (hereinafter referred to as merely "fusible interlining") used mainly for shape making, shape retention and reinforcement of clothes, bags and the like and more particularly it relates to a fusible interlining which comprises a base fabric having thereon naps, the tip of naps being applied with heat adhesive synthetic resin fine powders and a method for making same.
Fusible interlinings have been known which comprise a base fabric such as a woven fabric, a knitted fabric, a non-woven fabric or the like on the surface of which heat adhesive synthetic resin materials are allowed to exist. Especially, as fusible interlinings for clothes, there are widely used those which have adhesive resins applied in the form of dots in order to keep feelings of shell fabric such as softeness, air permeability, handling, appearance, etc.
As these fusible interlinings having applied adhesive dots, there have been known those which are made by randomly scattering and fusion-bonding heat adhesive synthetic resin powders on a base fabric, by transfering and fusion-bonding small masses of the resin powders on a base fabric or by printing a paste containing the powders and drying them.
In case of the above mentioned conventional fusible interlinings having adhesive resins in the form of random points which are made by scattering resin powders, it is difficult to uniformly distribute the powders on the surface of a base fabric and besides, when particle size of the powders is too fine, the powders sink into the base fabric, resulting in reduction of adhesion efficiency and deterioration of softeness and air permeability of the base fabric. Therefore, generally, powders having narrow particle size distribution within the range of 100-250.mu. in diameter are used.
On the other hand, in case of those made by transferring or printing methods using engraved rollers, stencils, screens, etc., regular point distribution can be obtained, but when size of each dot is made small, the original pattern becomes unstable by clogging with resins. Therefore, the shapes of each dot are difficult to reduce to less than 0.1 mm in diameter.
For the above reasons, the adhesive portions in the form of dots in the conventional fusible interlinings are relatively large and when they are subjected to hot press bonding to shell fabric, tendency of the adhesive to strike through the front and back sides of the bonded fabric increases with increase in bonding area and this may cause deterioration of handle. Especially, it is very difficult to obtain fusible interlinings effective for light weight shell fabric.